


senses

by ackerwhat



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship tags aren't necessarily romantic, but some will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: Case 1: Hyeongjun, Song (17)He remembered the bed and the monster under it that used to haunt him as a child. Out of nostalgia, he sat on the bed and playfully called, “You can come out now.”Case 2: Dongpyo, Son (17)He dumped the shovel at the back of the truck as Dongpyo whined about the dirt on his bright, yellow sweater.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	senses

**Author's Note:**

> X1 horror/dark drabbles because I'm 2 months late. or. it might not be scary idk but it'd be dark for sure :D

* * *

_background music:[nct u - the seventh sense](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUX0sarFa_8) BUT play it at 0.75 speed._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Case 1: Hyeongjun, Song (17)**

He remembered the bed and the monster under it that used to haunt him as a child. Out of nostalgia, he sat on the bed and playfully called, “You can come out now.”

It was silent in the beginning, as it should be. None of his housemates were back at home due to their respective classes and other schedules. He laughed to himself, thinking that even if he has had the nightmares since young, they happened back in his childhood home in Tongyeong. The dorm was hundreds of kilometres away from said town now. He had nothing to be afraid of.

Hyeongjun must’ve been out of his mind. He laughed louder and tapped his feet three times on the wooden floor. “Come out, come out, if you’re still there~”

He continued.

Until he heard it.

Until he saw it.

The monster under the bed, clawing its way out.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Case 2: Dongpyo, Son (17)**

“I don’t know what I would do without you, hyung.” Sweet, sweet Dongpyo smiled. He was eating ice-cream, legs dangling in a carefree motion, at the back of the truck Seungwoo had driven all the way to the forest. He looked happy, and that was all that mattered.

When Seungwoo continued his work, Dongpyo asked, “Do you need help with that, hyung?”

Seungwoo looked back and shook his head, “It’s fine, Pyo. I don’t want you to get your hands dirty.”

Pleased, Dongpyo hummed and resumed his scrolling on his phone. He loves it when Seungwoo spoils him like this. “You’re like my appa, hyung.” When Seungwoo finally gave him attention, albeit his busy working hands, Dongpyo continued, “Like a fairy godfather. You protect me from the evil and grant my wishes.”

A distance away, Seungwoo was standing on top of a mounted soil.

“Anything for you, Dongpyo.” He smiled, eyes crinkling and dimples showing. “Now, get in the car. We’re done here.” He dumped the shovel at the back of the truck as Dongpyo whined about the dirt on his bright, yellow sweater.

Under the soil, chains and ropes, tens of charms pasted hastily on a wooden box, someone cried for help.

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *


End file.
